


Backstage Pass

by theonepart2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonepart2/pseuds/theonepart2
Summary: Adora Blackthorn helps her Goth Rocker twin sister Syren Blackthorn burn off some pent up energy after a concert.
Relationships: Adora Blackthorn/Syren Blackthorn
Kudos: 13





	Backstage Pass

_"My reality does not exist  
The shadows inside  
My mind is finally free  
But now I realize  
that this is just a disguise"_

Syren Blackthorn, lead guitarist and singer of the Gothic Metal band 'In Service to Succubi', moved across the stage with well rehearsed ease - appropriately catlike in her movements considering her feline ears and tail. The flashing lights casting her form in shades of red and purple, highlighting the angles of her figure and casting the rest in shadow. Teasing the screaming audience below as her fingers worked the strings. 

_"When all hope is gone (When the light is gone)  
And shadows turn to ice  
When the sun burns in our eyes"_

The heavy, double bass of the drums matching the pounding of her heartbeat in time with the music. The screaming crowds. The sheer exhibition of putting herself on display to all her fans! She loved it all. 

_"My reality does not exist  
The shadows inside  
My sanity released  
But now I realize  
that this is just a disguise"_

As the music began its final fade, the crowd grew louder in their appreciation for the show. Syren flashed a signature fanged smile and, with a flourish, blew them all a kiss before walking off stage. Tonight's show had been the last in the scheduled tour before the new album dropped, and the energy was palpable. Even now, walking backstage, she could feel it coursing through her in time with her pulse. 

"Hells below, I need someone to fuck me now," She said as she entered her dressing room.

"I could give you a hand with that," purred the voice of her twin sister. "If you want."

Adora Blackthorn, like her sister, had purple hair and piercing blue eyes. Unlike her sister, she was dressed only in a pair of stiletto heels and a pair of nipple clamps attached by a small, thin silver chain to a collar around her neck. Without a word, Syren crossed the distance of the room in a single stride, shoving her roughly into the vanity she had been leaning against and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Adora moaned into the kiss as she reached up to run her fingers through her twin's black-streaked hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling away with a fanged grin.

"Ah, ah," She teased. "This is about your needs. Now strip, dear sister."

Syren, eyes half glazed with lust, took a moment to process her words before moving to obey. Stripping out of her stage costume was a simple matter as it mostly consisted of leather lingerie. Slowly, perhaps too slowly for her twins' liking, Syren began to remove her top, pulling it over her head and letting her large breasts drops free - bouncing and swaying almost hypnotically. She then pulled her panties halfway down, standing legs spread, she began to finger herself while groping one breast with her free hand.

"Please, sister," she nearly begged. "I need it..."

"Need what, dear sister?" Adora asked, still leaning against the table.

"Fuck me! My wet pussy needs filling, please!" Syren moaned, her arousal dripping over her fingers and down her legs.

Adora stood, cupping her sister's face with a predatory grin. "You want to be fucked? You want me to grow a dick and make you scream my name until you're hoarse?" Syren nodded, barely stopping herself from moaning at the thought. "Then eat my pussy, first. If you do a good enough job, I might consider rewarding you."

She'd barely gotten the words out before her sister eagerly dropped to her knees. Adora moaned softly as she felt the familiar rush of heat building between her thighs, her obvious excitement dripping on the carpeted floor. Syren began brushing feather-light kisses against her sister's now glistening pussy, inwardly delighting at being grabbed hold of by her hair. 

"That's it," Adora hissed in pleasure. "Use your tongue. Yes!"

Syren plunged her tongue deep into her sister's core, lengthening and shortening it using her own form of shapeshifting inherited from their mother in an approximation of a thrust as she hummed delightedly.

Adora grabbed Syren's head with both hands as her orgasm began to build. The taboo nature of their coupling and sheer erotic display coupled with the wet, slurping sounds of Syren's tongue caused Adora to become almost painfully erect in an instant as a large, thick cock grew forth from beneath her clitoral hood, slapping Syren on her nose and forehead to her obvious delight. 

Grabbing Syren to her feet, she pulled her around so their positions were reversed with her sister now facing the mirrored vanity and Adora behind her. With one hand on her sister's back holding her bent over the vanity, Adora trailed the other down her sister's body in a slow caress until finally reaching between her parted legs.

"Look how wet you are," Adora smiled, blue eyes locking in their shared reflection. She purred, leaning forward to scrape her fangs teasingly across Syren's neck, drawing out a low, needy moan. Syren began grinding herself against Adora's fingers, whimpering as her sister teased but didn't penetrate. "Tell me how much you want this." 

"Please!" Syren begged, pushing against her sister's erect cock. "I need it so bad!"

Adora stared at her sister's reflected face in the mirror, keeping direct eye contact as she slowly pushed in, letting out a shared moan as she stretched and filled her twin sister completely. 

"Done," Adora groaned out loud as she pulled slowly out and once again slammed her cock deep into Syren's dripping pussy with a grunt, an unnaturally loud squelching noise. Then she was fucking her sister in long, hard strokes that had her entire body jostling forward, and Syren's face bouncing in and out of the mirror's reflection. 

The hypnotic swaying of her twin sister's ass with each thrust had Adora slapping first her right ass cheek and then her left. The suddenness of this new abuse drove Syren's pussy to clenching and trembling in a sudden and violent first orgasm. Adora, ever the professional, never even slowed down as she fucked Syren's rippling and sucking pussy through every second of her orgasm. Thanks to their shared shapeshifting powers, Adora knew that her sister was actively forcing her soaking wet insides to do all of the amazing and magical things that they were doing to her cock, and she found that knowledge sexy in the extreme. 

Syren was actively massaging her shaft and sucking on her cock with the deepest depths of her unbelievably tight pussy. She was coaxing her deeper inside where the entrance to her womb wasn't the barrier that it was with other women. It was a desperately hungry little suction cup trying to drain her cock of all the cum it had to offer. Adora's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head in pleasure as she planted her fingers knuckle deep into the meat of her ass and continued giving it to her sister with everything she had, slamming her cock balls deep, she docked perfectly with the entrance to Syren's womb. Her cock expanding and contracting as she came hard.

In response to the molten heat that was suddenly expanding the deepest depths of her core, Syren loudly moaned as her first orgasm erupted into a second, more powerful orgasm. Her eyes widened as she clutched at the desk beneath her, trembling head to toe. Biting her bottom lip and trying to ride out the massive creampie she was receiving, her eyes glazed over as her eyelids fluttered closed. She lost her grip and her balance, crashing to the floor with a cry as her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm.

"CUT!" 

Adora sunk to her knees, checking to make sure her sister was alright as the film crew moved about the room, resetting the props. Syren's eyes were still rolled back and her lips twisted in a sloppy grin. It was a look she'd seen countless times before, both in the mirror and on her sister's face. Syren would be just fine.

"Did you get everything?" She asked the director. 

"Might have to re-shoot the last part again," the red-haired catgirl replied. "But, that doesn't seem to be a problem." The last part was said with an obvious leer at Adora's still erect cock, glistening with her and her sister's combined juices.

Adora grinned, accepting a bottle of water from a passing stage hand. There was still time between takes, and her sister needed to re-hydrate before they could continue. Someone had to keep her hard and ready.... right?


End file.
